Gray
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Pernahkah kalian membayangkan jika dunia ini tidak berwarna? Mengerikan? Membosankan? Itulah yang dirasakan mereka, penduduk yang hidup dalam dunia tanpa warna. [SasuSaku] [AU]


Aku tidak pernah mengetahui banyak variasi warna di sekitarku … seumur hidupku. Apa warna langit, apa warna dedaunan, dan sebagainya. Aku tak pernah tahu. Segalanya terlihat kelabu di mataku dan di mata semua orang. Kelabu, warna yang melambangkan kesuraman, kebodohan, dan kelemahan. Warna yang berada di antara warna putih dan hitam, seolah dia adalah warna bagi domba kebingungan.

Kelabu.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

 _Alternative Universe_

 **Sasu** Saku

 **Gray**

Semenjak aku mulai mengerti dunia, memahami sekitarku, dan mampu mencerna pengetahuan, aku tak pernah tahu warna asli dunia. Aku selalu penasaran, kuas apa saja yang Tuhan sapukan di atas kanvas mahamegah ini. Dunia mengalami fenomena teraneh yang pernah ada. Seluruh benda, alam, dan manusia menjadi tidak berwarna, hanya ada satu sampai empat warna yang tersisa, yakni kelabu, putih, hitam, dan jika turun hujan … merah. Aku selalu mencoba mencari buku di setiap perpustakaan, berharap ada satu buku yang tidak terkena fenomena aneh dan masih menyajikan warna. Seperti orang tidak waras, aku bertanya pada setiap orang, baik yang kukenal maupun tidak, apakah masih ada foto yang berwarna. Semuanya tidak luput dari fenomena aneh ini. Layaknya televisi zaman dahulu, begitu kata ibuku, dunia serba abu-abu.

Setiap melihat angkasa, aku selalu bertanya, seperti apakah warna biru itu? Ibuku bilang, biru adalah warna yang menyejukkan kalbu. Ayah dan ibu menyukai warna langit yang tak pernah sama, berubah sesuai waktu. Biru, ungu, dan jingga. Aku bahkan tak bisa menduga seperti apa warna yang ibuku maksud. Orang-orang bilang, dunia begitu indah ketika warna masih ada. Seperti kanvas yang diisi anekawarna dari palet milik Sang Pencipta.

* * *

Telapak kaki yang terbalut bahan pabrik beradu dengan tanah berlapis beton. Bunyi tapakku terdengar di antara tapak kaki pengunjung lain, saling berbaur. Kurapatkan syal setelah kupastikan mantel yang kukenakan seluruhnya terkancing rapat. Bahkan ketika musim nyaris berganti, salju masih memamerkan dinginnya, enggan mengakui kekalahan pada musim lain. Merepotkan, pikirku.

Kulihat napasku mengepul dalam udara yang kurasa bisa mendinginkan kopi siapa pun dalam waktu singkat. Wajar jika kafe selalu penuh penat. Setiap orang menyukai dingin dan hangat, dalam kapasitas yang akurat. Jika terlampau dingin, mereka tentu tak akan bersembunyi di balik dinding dingin seperti sebuah suku yang kutahu.

Salju terlihat putih, setidaknya memang seperti warna asli salju. Kuarahkan oniksku pada hiasan Natal di pepohonan. Mereka bergantung dan sesekali menari bersama tiupan angin. Lagi-lagi aku penasaran, seperti apa warna lonceng. Emas adalah warna yang indah. Dia tampak kemilau, apalagi saat ditimpa cahaya. Omongan ibu jelas tidak mengada-ada. Hanya saja, aku tak melihat warna dan semuanya menjadi biasa. Tidak ada kemilau, hanya warna lusuh yang kulihat semenjak aku kecil.

Kiri dan kananku pejalan kaki memadati. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Mereka bertudung dan didominasi warna kelabu. Seperti sejoli, seolah kami mengenakan pakaian dengan janji. Nyatanya tidak. Fenomena aneh ini yang mendasari, kenapa kami seakan berbusana dan tidak berganti.

Aku memasuki sebuah bangunan gereja. Gadis itu ada di sana. Dengan warna rambut yang mengingatkanku pada permen kapas, putih, terlihat manis dan menggelitik jemariku untuk menyentuh helaiannya. Dia duduk diam, memandang patung besar yang ada di depan sana dan sesekali menangkup tangannya, seolah tengah memanjatkan doa. Tepukan dariku di punggung sang gadis membuat dia menoleh. Menggantikan ekspresi terkejut, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya, menyebut namaku.

"Sakura." Kali ini aku yang menyebut nama sang gadis, nama bunga yang mekar pada musim semi.

Kami keluar dari bangunan megah tersebut, melangkahkan kaki beriringan di antara langkah kaki penduduk. Tidak banyak hal yang kami lakukan ketika kami berada bersama. Kami hanya berkeliling pertokoan, memasuki setiap toko yang Sakura rasa menarik dan aku hanya akan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Bukan malam yang buruk, kurasa.

Jika ditanya apa hubungan kami, aku sendiri harus angkat bahu. Kami berdua saling kenal sejak kecil. Meski sesungguhnya Sakura berasal dari kota sebelah, dia selalu terlihat ada di Tokyo. Kami belajar dalam satu gedung sekolah yang sama, sedari SD hingga SMA. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang bisa berjalan bersamaku, berbincang dan tertawa, serta bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Dengannya, aku tidak merasa perlu menutupi kepribadianku. Sekalipun aku menjadi dingin dan ketus, Sakura akan menepuk dahiku, memberikan dekopin yang cukup kencang dan tertawa riang.

Aku melihat sang gadis kedinginan. Leher putih miliknya terlihat polos tanpa penghangat. Kulepas syalku sendiri dan kulilitkan di lehernya, membuat sang gadis tersenyum senang. Melewatkan malam Natal bersama Sakura seperti ritual tiap tahun yang kulakukan. Mungkin ini dikarenakan janjiku semasa kecil padanya, bahwa kami akan terus melihat pohon Natal di malam Natal bersama-sama.

* * *

Bahkan di musim semi, warna ini tak pernah berganti. Kelabu, hitam, dan putih. Mau tak mau membuat jengah hati. Dunia yang tanpa warna sama sekali tidak memberikan energi positif. Aku merasa wajar jika banyak penduduk yang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Tekanan pekerjaan, sosial, dan warna yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat hati tenang adalah kepingan alasan yang bisa disatukan sudah mendorong seseorang untuk melakukan tindakan ekstrim.

Aku membuka payungku, meneduhi tubuhku dan Sakura dari hujan. Seperti apa warna asli hujan? Aku mengira-ngira. Warna merah dari air yang berevaporasi terlihat menakutkan, membuatku tidak menyukai hujan dari dulu. Sakura demikian, dia selalu mengeluh dengan mengatakan bahwa warna hujan yang merah membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ibuku berkata bahwa warna hujan sekarang seperti warna darah. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa warna hujan membuat perasaan kami tidak nyaman, seakan kami melihat guyuran darah dari angkasa. Apakah langit terluka? Seperti itulah kira-kira.

Hujan mereda ketika aku dan Sakura hendak mencapai stasiun, membuatku kembali menutup payung. Jejak hujan masih tampak jelas membasahi kota, memberikan sentuhan merah pada warna monokrom yang ada. Bunga-bunga yang sebelumnya berwarna putih, kini terlihat memerah. Sakura berjalan ke pinggiran sungai dan aku mengikutinya di belakang. Sang gadis berdiri menghadap bebungaan

"Aku ingin melihat warna, Sakura," kataku jujur. "Ingin sekali."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa warna langit, aku penasaran seperti apa warna sungai, warna bebungaan, dan warna matamu juga rambutmu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa warna rambut dan matamu putih. Kau bilang, ibumu mengatakan bahwa warna rambutmu merah jambu dan warna matamu _emerald_ seperti daun. Kurasa musim semi adalah warna yang tepat untukmu."

Sakura tidak merespon, membuatku menyentuh pundaknya. Ketika tubuhnya bebralik, Sakura tampak tengah menangis. Air matanya berwarna merah, mengalir di pipi putihnya. Kenapa dia menangis saat kukatakan bahwa aku ingin sekali melihat warna? Adakah yang salah dengan keinginanku?

"Sakura?"

Sakura meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa tiba-tiba ada urgensi yang membuatnya menangis. Aku hanya mengiyakan singkat ucapannya tanpa berkata apa pun. Kubiarkan Sakura yang terlebih dahulu pamit, sedangkan aku masih terpaku di sana.

* * *

Tingkah Sakura semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. Setiap kali aku membahas betapa ingin aku melihat warna, dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya, aku sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku, berucap padanya dengan sedikit sentakan.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WARNA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN WARNA! AKU TIDAK BUTUH WARNA SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, merasa bersalah. Gadis itu gemetar.

"Karena itulah, kumohon, jangan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melihat warna lagi."

Seperti yang Sakura pinta, aku tak lagi membicarakan soal warna dan komunikasi kembali seperti sediakala. Namun, tetap saja, aku merasa penasaran. Aku penasaran soal warna dan reaksi Sakura. Kurasa keinginanku adalah hal yang wajar. Aku hanya tahu warna dari orang-orang yang masih bisa mengetahui apa itu warna. Dari orang-orang yang berkata bahwa dunia beberapa tahun lalu terlihat indah dan itu karena ada warna.

Sesungguhnya, sejak kapan warna menghilang dari dunia ini?

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan artikel dan buku dari perpustakaan di kota sebelah, tepatnya kota tempat Sakura tinggal. Aku sendirian di sana. Aku tak ingin melibatkan Sakura soal ini. Dia tidak akan senang jika mengetahui bahwa aku diam-diam masih terobsesi dengan warna.

* * *

Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri. Aku tidak berkonsentrasi ke jalan dan membuat pengemudi mobil menyerempet tubuhku, membuatku tersungkur menyapa lantai keras. Rasa metal terasa pekat di lidah, berpadu dengan denging di kepalaku. Aku berusaha beranjak duduk. Kudapati orang-orang sekitar mulai mengerumuniku sembari melontarkan sumpah-serapah pada sang pengemudi. Kala itu, aku mengerjap berkali-kali. Sekilas tadi, aku melihat warna yang lain. Aku seperti melihat warna rambut yang berbeda dari orang-orang di depanku dan mendapati baju mereka dengan warna yang baru kulihat. Penglihatanku yang demikian tidak berlangsung lama. Semuanya kembali tampak kelabu sesaat kemudian dan aku sendiri menyangsikan penglihatanku.

Setelahnya, Sakura menemuiku. Kejadian saat aku diserempet sebuah mobil terjadi sekembalinya aku dari perpustakaan. Sakura paham benar bahwa aku masih terobsesi dengan warna. Dia tidak memberikanku dekopin seperti biasa. Gadis itu menghela napas dan hanya diam.

"Seingin itukah kau melihat warna?"

Aku masih memikirkan penglihatanku beberapa waktu lalu sehingga tidak fokus mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Namun, yang pasti telingaku dengan jelas menangkap ucapan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Aku lebih memilihmu daripada warna itu, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sejak kecil, aku memiliki beberapa keanehan yang kurahasiakan dari orang lain. Salah satunya, perubahan warna mataku. Aku berdiri di depan cermin, mendapati warna mataku berubah merah. Hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Warna mataku akan kembali menjadi hitam. Aku sendiri tidak berniat menceritakan hal tersebut pada siapa pun, tidak pada orang tuaku dan tidak pula pada Sakura. Aku menganggap kejadian itu sebagai angin lalu, memilih segera pergi ke sekolah.

Pemandangan yang kulihat berikutnya membuatku tak habis pikir. Aku melihat orang-orang memasang wajah cemas tiba-tiba, bahkan ada yang menjerit histeris dan jatuh pingsan. Aku tiba di gedung sekolah hanya untuk menerima kabar bahwa sekolah diliburkan mendadak hari ini. Kejadian aneh terjadi di seluruh dunia. Orang-orang mulai melihat hal buruk yang tidak ingin mereka lihat. Aku merasa janggal. Ayah dan ibuku masih tertidur lelap saat aku bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Aku pun tak sempat menyalakan televisi atau sarapan sehingga tidak tahu-menahu soal kondisi yang terjadi di dunia saat ini.

Dalam waktu singkat, dunia ini semakin bertambah kacau. Sesaat tadi aku bahkan harus menghentikan aksi nekat salah seorang guru yang tiba-tiba hendak menusuk perutnya sendiri dengan pisau. Ada apa dengan dunia ini?

Aku berjalan keluar dari gerbang sampai kulihat ada sosok Sakura di sana. Gadis itu bersandar pada gerbang sekolah dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan, sebuah pemandangan langka.

"Ini semua salahku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghampiriku. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Ayah dan ibuku nyaris melukai diri mereka sendiri pagi ini. Tetanggaku bahkan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding dan ini semua salahku."

Aku terheran-heran. Kenapa fenomena aneh ini menjadi salah Sakura? Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan segala kegilaan ini?

"Sasuke-kun, aku punya permintaan. Hari ini, bisakah kau menemaniku seharian?"

Aku menyanggupi permintaan tiba-tiba dari Sakura. Di tengah kekacauan, kami bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Sakura mengajakku pergi ke berbagai macam tempat. Dia membawaku ke taman bermain, kafe, dan arena permainan. Gadis itu tertawa seperti Sakura yang kukenal. Namun, aku tahu, mata itu tidak menyiratkan rasa senang sama sekali. Sebaliknya, aku merasa mata itu memancarkan kesedihan.

Setiap kali melangkah dan menemukan penduduk yang tiba-tiba bertindak seperti kerasukan, aku dan Sakura melakukan tindakan cepat untuk menghentikan mereka. Kami membuat mereka semua pingsan dengan pukulan di tengkuk. Mungkin ini tindakan kriminal. Namun, Sakura berkata segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tempat terakhir yang kami kunjungi adalah sebuah taman bunga. Tentu saja warnanya tidak jauh dari hitam, putih, dan kelabu. Embun yang tampak di ujung kelopak beberapa bunga di sana memberikan sentuhan bercak merah dan tidak ada indahnya sama sekali. Taman bunga itu sepi pengunjung, hanya berisikan aku dan Sakura.

Gadis berambut putih, sepenglihatanku, berjalan di antara bebungaan sembari menarik tanganku.

"Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku bisa pergi ke mana pun bersamamu. Seperti kencan." Sakura meluncurkan tawa kecil.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Kini giliranmu. Apa keinginanmu?"

Aku menelan _saliva_. Keinginanku? Tentu saja _itu_.

"Aku ingin melihat warna," jawabku.

Sakura menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu mendekapku hangat. Aku merasa salah tingkah. Namun, aku balas mendekapnya. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggang sang gadis.

"Kukabulkan permintaanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura berbisik di dekat telingaku. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasa nyeri di jantungku. Aku melihat sebuah pisau menancap di sana, tepat di jantungku. Aku sontak terhuyung. Namun, Sakura dengan sigap mengeratkan dekapannya, menjaga agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun," isak Sakura. "Alasan dunia ini menjadi seperti ini adalah kau."

Aku? Mataku terbelalak.

"Kau adalah tumbal dunia ini, Sasuke-kun. Di dunia ini ada sepasang mata yang dijaga ketat. Mata itu adalah mata _sharingan_. Mata iblis. Setiap negara telah mencoba beragam cara untuk menghancurkan mata itu. Namun, satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkannya adalah dengan mentransplantasikan mata itu ke tubuh manusia dan membunuh manusia yang menjadi wadah sharingan. Peneliti dan ahli bedah telah mencoba banyak cara, mengambil secara acak kelinci percobaan, dan mentransplantasikan sharingan ke mata mereka. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah mata itu dipasang. Mereka mati. Namun, _sharingan_ hidup. Kami mencari dan terus mencari. Sampai akhirnya, di Jepang, kami menemukanmu. Kau dan kakakmu adalah kelinci percobaan."

Kakak? Aku membeo. Apakah aku memiliki seorang kakak? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?

"Kakakmu mati dan kau? Kau hidup. Kami menculikmu diam-diam, menjadikan setiap korban yang gagal dinyatakan sebagai orang hilang, dan mengembalikanmu, satu-satunya yang hidup, ke orang tuamu tanpa sepengathuan mereka. _Sharingan_ berhasil ditransplantasikan padamu. Kami mengecek perkembanganmu setiap saat dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhmu. Aku bahkan harus meminum ramuan yang membuat tubuhku menyusut seperti anak kecil dan kembali berkembang seakan aku ini sebaya denganmu, untuk membunuhmu. Tepat ketika usiamu dua tahun, fenomena aneh terjadi. _Tsukiyomi_ aktif sebelum kami berhasil membunuhmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang memenuhi kriteria sharingan sejati. Perdebatan terjadi di markasku. Mereka semua saling bunuh, membuatku kehilangan tujuan hidup. Orang tuaku, orang tua angkatku, menerimaku. Mereka menerima keadaan bahwa aku bukanlah anak kecil. Aku adalah seorang peneliti dengan tubuh menyusut. Dengan hidup yang tanpa arah, aku tetap melihat perkembanganmu dan tanpa sadar dekat denganmu. Seiring waktu … aku tidak bisa membunuhmu sekalipun aku harus melakukannya. Aku menukarkan kedamaian dunia ini dengan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Namun, kau berkata bahwa kau ingin melihat warna! Di sisi lain, aku sadar, dunia akan hancur jika aku tidak membunuhmu. Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku."

Kenyataan yang Sakura beberkan menohokku. Aku yang selama ini terobsesi pada warna yang enyah dari dunia, ternyata menjadi alasan kenapa dunia ini tidak berwarna. Itu artinya, jika Sakura membunuhmu sedari dulu, fenomena aneh ini tidak perlu berlangsung lama atau bahkan tidak perlu terjadi. Aku terkekeh, merasa bahwa hidupku dan dunia ini sangat konyol.

Aku melihat warna kelabu luntur dari angkasa. Kulihat ada warna lain yang tampak dari pemandangan di sekitarku. Itukah warna biru? Itukah warna hijau?

Tubuhku dibaringkan Sakura, membuatku bisa melihat warna rambut sang gadis dan warna iris matanya. Cantik sekali. Kuangkat tanganku dan kuusapkan jemariku di pipinya. Air mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Itukah warna air mata? Indah, berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang tampak kemuning.

"Sakura." Aku memanggil nama sang gadis, sepertinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku harus bersusah-payah, bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suaraku. "Aku menyukai dunia ini. Aku menyukai manusia. Aku … aku menyukaimu."

Sebelum pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita sepenuhnya. Aku bertemu pandang dengan Sakura yang tersenyum teduh memandangku, membisikkan ucapan selamat tidur untukku. Di belakang sosok sang gadis, terlihat setengah lingkaran dengan warna yang memesona. Itukah pelangi dan warnanya? Luar biasa. Aku merasa tenagaku mulai tersedot habis. Setelah ini, aku akan mati. Namun, dunia ini akan kembali mendapatkan bagiannya yang hilang karena aku. Dunia ini akan kembali berwarna.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Chocolate, 2015)


End file.
